Danny Rentrix
by VGDude
Summary: (Set after Sly 2) What happens when someone from Sly's past pays a visit, what events will come out of this, will Murray perfect the 'Thunder Flop', will Bentley ever find love, will Carmelita stop chasing Sly and realize she'll never catch him, (Ch.5 Up)
1. Danny Rentrix Comes To Town

**Danny Rentrix**

By VG Dude

**Disclaimer: **Sly Cooper and other Sly Cooper characters are owned and copyrighted by Sucker Punch, Danny Rentrix is owned by me. Story takes place after Sly 2

**Chapter 1: Danny Rentrix Comes To Town**

**Setting: Paris, France**

The moon shined brightly over the quiet streets of Paris, this city always remained to be quiet unless you hear the word Sly Cooper was lurking around.

Paris has played host to two operations performed by Sly Cooper and his gang, once in an attempt to recover Sly's case file out of the police headquarters and

the second which Sly and his friends Bentley and Murray dealed with crime lord Dimitri of the Klaww Gang, that operation was to capture Clockwerk's tail feathers,

the reason to get these tail feathers is that the Klaww Gang needed all the Clockwerk parts to restore the robotic bird menace, and it was up to Sly, Bentley, and

Murray to recover the parts before they were put to use. However this operation didn't go as planned, during the final moments of that day, former Constable Neyla

infused herself with the parts (Not sure, been awhile since I played Sly 2, some one correct me if they actually knows what happened) and became Clock-La, thanks to the

combined efforts of Inspector Carmelita Fox of Interpol and Sly, they were able to defeat Clock-La and destroy the hate chip which brought out Clockwerk's rage and

anger. Now the Cooper gang has settled down, until the time for a new heist comes up...

"Bentley, hey Bentley, have you seen the television remote?" asked Sly as he was digging through the couch for the 12th time.

"Gee Sly, I haven't seen the remote, why don't you go ask Murray." Bentley replied, the turtle was busy at his computer searching through ThiefNet. Frustrated

Sly went up to Murray's room and knocked on the door.

"Murray, are you in there, open up!" Sly demanded.

"Oh Sly it's you, hold on," came Murray's voice, Murray's footsteps were then heard walking, off into the distance, Sly sighed as he went to open the door, but

a familar phrase caught his attention,"THUNDER FLOP!" Sly immediately jumped out of the way as Murray's bedroom door came crashing down with Murray on top

of the door,"Greetings citizen, did you check out the strength of 'The Murray'"?

"Yeah Murray, you're really getting into the zone with that move, by the way have you seen the remote?" Sly answered.

"I haven' seen that puny thing, but never fear, 'The Murray' shall find it and I'll shall bend it like the truth." Murray growled then ran off to find the remote. Then

all of a sudden, the doorbell rang (kinda ironic for a gang of thieves to have a doorbell if they don't want to get caught).

"I'll get it." Sly told Bentley as the turtle got up and made for the door. Sly reached the door and came face to face with a grey wolf,"Uh hello..."

"Why you selfish little idiot, running off like that leaving me to feel torture." the wolf raised his hand into a fist, Sly immediately grabbed for his cane to block the blow,

but the grey wolf opened both arms and gave Sly a really big hug,"Sly Cooper, how ya been, wait a minute, don't tell me, you don't know who I am"

"Uh no actually I don't." was Sly's gasping reply.

"Danny Rentrix, remember me from the orphanage, we always gave the people who would adopt us kids so much trouble." the wolf told the raccoon, new memories

started to back to Sly, the days of being back at the orphanage after Clockwerk attacked the Cooper home and stole the Thievius Raccoonus. The days at the orphanage

were hard and brutal, especially under the watchful eye of the caretaker, well the days were hard and brutal in Sly's mind. Whenever Bentley and Murray were to busy

doing something else or just plain sick, Sly went hang out with the other new kid at the time, Danny Rentrix, Danny's childhood had been a tough one, though Sly's was worse.

Turns out Danny was disowned to the orphanage, his mother was killled by a drunk lunatic and his idiot of a father didn't want anything to do with Danny,

so the young wolf was turned over to the authorities who in turn sent him to the orphanage. Sly was quick in becoming friends with Danny and they became the best of pals.

"Danny... Danny whoa I haven't seen you in... well for a long time." Sly replied back.

"Yeah I was in the neighborhood and well I figured I stopped by and say hello to my good buddy Sly Cooper." Danny laughed as he told his tale.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Oh well if you let me inside, I'll tell you." Danny answered, so the two buddies went inside and Sly decided to show Danny to Bentley and Murray.

Meanwhile on top of the Eiffel Tower, a mysterious figure was standing on the top point of the tower, it's dark red eyes blinking, it's razor sharp tallons digging into

the steel, and it's metallic wings flapping gentley to keep balance,"You're time will come soon, Sly Cooper, your time will come soon!" Then in a flash, the figure jumped

and flew off into the distance.

Whoa boy, Chapter 1 is done, I hope you all liked it, please review it, Chapter 2 will be up soon, it's called: The Metallic Fire-Breather.


	2. The Metallic Fire Breather

**Danny Rentrix**

By VGDude

**Disclaimer: **Sly Cooper and related Sly Cooper characters are owned and copyrighted by Sucker Punch, Danny Rentrix, Ricco Regar, and Sargeras.

**Chapter 2: The Metallic Fire-Breather**

**Setting: Paris, France-Cooper Hideout**

"Dang it, I'm bored." Sly yawned as he reached for some popcorn and put it into his mouth, the master thief and his friend, Danny Rentrix were sitting

very lazily on the couch, it was Saturday, near sunset and both of them were watching a monster movie marathon, it was Murray's idea, but the pink hippo fell

asleep midway through the third movie.

"Yeah I wish we had something to do." agreed Danny, ever since the wolf's arrival, Sly and Danny had been hanging out, going out to cause mischief and

mess with Carmelita Fox. Carmelita found it extremely annoying since she had to deal with nut just Sly, but Danny also. Now the days were dull.

"If I don't find something to do, my head is going to explode." Sly complained.

"Well luckily for me Sly, I've been making a plan for a new heist." Bentley came into the room pushing the slide projector that was used during the missions

against the Klaww Gang.

"Alright, thanks Bentley, we owe you one." Danny jumped up from the couch excited, Sly did the very same thing, only he jumped higher.

"Ah it was nothing, well here's the plan, during my search I found a very rare and valuable artifact, it's called the Baron's Necklace. It was worn by a seafaring

pirate during the 1800s. What purpose did this thing have is beyond me, but I found out that Ricco Regar has possesion of this valuable artifact." the turtle explained.

"Ricco Regar, you mean that crime lord that's been appearing in the news lately." Danny asked.

"Yes it seems Ricco currently has the necklace on sell on ThiefNet but for bogus prices. Nothing is worth that much, so it's better if we took it from him."

Bentley continued.

"Ah, thanks for the history lesson Bentley, but what's the actual plan?" Sly asked eagerly.

"Oh, anyways, I found out that Ricco is currently hiding out in an abandoned warehouse south from here. The plan is to sneak in, we can rely on you to do that."

Bentley looked at Sly and Danny, then he activated the slide projector,"Ricco has many of his goons guarding the outside of the warehouse, to sneak in, we got to

find the right keycard, one of these guards has the right one, so be on the lookout, second we need to cut power to the perimeter's defenses, but we can rely on

Murray to do that, third you need to get me into the central control room where I can hack into the security files and deactivate the defenses surrounding the contained

necklace. If all goes well, we can complete the heist without running into Ricco himself. Let's get to it."

Later, the Cooper van stopped across the street from Ricco's hideout, the backdoor of the van opens up and Sly, Danny, Bentley, and Murray jump out. Each

armed with their personal tastes: Sly with his cane, Danny with his shock pistol and mallet, Bentley with his crossbow, and Murray with his muscles. Sly and Danny went

ahead, they came across the first pair of guards which were German Shepherds.

"Wanna go first?" Sly asked.

"I be honored to." Danny said as he ran forward, jumped and pounced on the first guard knocking him cold, the second guard turned around for just a glimpse

of Danny then he was knocked out by Sly. Danny searched the guards for their key cards, he pulled out two key cards, but then saw the look on Sly's face,"What's wrong."

Danny asked.

"Uh, Bentley never told us which key card was the right key card to gain access." Sly explained.

"Damn that half-blind turtle, he should of told us, let's just grab all the key cards we find and use them and hope one of them is the right one." said Danny. On

the other side of the warehouse, a unwary guard was patrolling when three razor sharp claws came swooping down, caught onto the guard's shirt and pulled up into

a tree.

"Well well, if this is the kind of security Ricco Regar has, this job will be easy." the owner of the claws said, the guard opened his eyes and was looking at

a dragon, just about the same height and sieze as the guard himself, but the dragon was metal, he was a robot, with it's dark black armor plating, blood red stripes

and eyes, and sharp spear point at the end of it's tail, it looked truly menacing,"Now the key card please." The guard weakly put his hand into his pocket and brought

out a silver card key, the dragon grabbed with it's other hand,"Excellent, this key card will gain me access, thank you, but I have no use for you." the dragon threw the

guard out of the tree, where he collided with the ground, 20 feet below, then the dragon jumped and pounced onto the guard, bones could be heard crushing under the

robot dragon's metal alloy, unknown to Sly and the gang, the robot dragon had the right key card, so now the robot dragon made his way to the door.

"Damn it." said Danny as he picked five more key cards,"How many more of these are there?"

"I dunno, but we got a total of 35 key cards." Sly agreed,"But let's take these and try them out at the door." After trying out some of the key cards and found out, they

don't work, Danny had something on his mind.

"Hey Sly, do you believe in what you see?" Danny asked.

"Of course, I do, take Inspector Fox for example, she's lovely and angry, that's why I like her." Sly laughed.

"I was thinking along the lines of Clockwerk, but all well, when I was walking to your place that night we met, I saw something on top of the Eiffel Tower,

it was nothing, but the shadowy outline formed that of a dragon." Danny explained.

"Your mind must of been playing tricks on you, Clockwerk was real, but what you're thinking, real dragons don't exist, just ask Bentley sometime for a

twelve hour long speech of why dragons don't exist. Sly told the curious wolf.

"Um well, if dragons don't exist, then what's that?" Danny pointed to something behind Sly, which made the raccoon turn around.

"Heh heh heh, well if it isn't the infamous Sly Cooper and his cohort, I knew you come, but I didn't think tonight." the robot dragon chuckled.

"And who are you?" Sly asked pulling out his cane, Danny doing the same with his mallet.

"Sargeras, the name is Sargeras, and I must say if you're looking for a fight, you picked a wrong one." Sargeras said.

"And what are you doing here for?" Danny asked.

"Well my first thoughts were to steal the Baron's Necklace, but since you two fellows arrived, I might crack heads instead." Sargeras told them.

"Bring it on, daddy-o!" Danny yelled. Sargeras took flight, then dived down at Sly first, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

"Wow, he's fast." Sly said, catching his breath, Danny then jumped up and swung his mallet at the dragon, who avoided all of Danny's attempts to him.

"Pathetic, watch a master at work." His two hands transformed into cannons, and then started firing down at Sly and Danny. The two took cover as the dragon's

shots rained down on the area, Sly recognized the shots as those plasma shots that came out of Carmelita's Shock Pistol, they must be Dual Shock Cannons.

"Hey, Danny, think you can shoot this guy down." Sly yelled to his buddy who was hiding behind a stone wall.

"No problem, just keep him distracted." Danny pulled out his shock pistol.

"Hey you busted pile of bolts reptile, come and shoot me." Sly yelled running into the open courtyard.

"My pleasure." Sargeras said and turned his fire at Sly, the raccoon was only able to barely dodge each shot.

"Anytime Danny." shouted Sly, as he ducked from being hit.

"Gotcha, take this robo.. lizard... boy!" Danny ran behind Sargeras, jumped, did a 180 degree turn and fired at the winged foe's right wing.

"Damn them." Sargeras cursed to himself then had an idea, he lead to inside of the warehouse, then finish them off,"Come and get me, fools!" and he took off flying straight

through a window, Danny and Sly gave chase, climbing up a nearby pole and then rail walking to the window next to the one the dragon flew through.

Meanwhile inside, Ricco Regar was busy prancing around, his guards gave word that a few troublemakers were prowling the grounds, and this worried him. He was a Rottweiler, big and muscular, but unlike

Muggshot, not very brave, more like a coward,"Those id-idiot guards must-must've of c-ca-catched those tro-troub-troublemakers." he stuttered, he walked to the exit, and opened the door, and came face to face

with Sargeras.

"Hello Ricco, I believe we had some unfinished business to take care of." and with a quick swipe, Sargeras grabbed Ricco by his shirt and started taking off for the main room, where he ran into Sly and Danny,

"It's too late, Cooper, the Baron's Necklace is mine!" and then he threw Ricco at them and started to fly upwards, Danny saw that the Rottweiler's clean white shirt was blood red stained, and when he made to pick him up,

he saw three gaping holes in Ricco's stomach.

"Come on, we got to get that necklace..." Sly stated, but was interuppted by Bentley.

"Sly, it's no good, he's already got that necklace, he's fast. You better get out of there, when that robot dragon grabbed the necklace, it set off some sort of self-destruct system. Get outta of there." Bentley yelled.

Sly and Danny felt the ground shaking, and they knew the place would blow up any moment, Sly running ahead first to clear the way, and Danny in the back, holding Ricco's lifeless limp bloody body. They were able

to make their back to the courtyard, where they ran into Sargeras.

"Bravo, I never expect you two to get out." Sargeras was clapping, the Baron's Necklace hanging loosely in his right claw.

"You better wish if you hadn't done what you just done." Sly said with a threat from his cane, and at the moment, the warehouse exploded and went up in flames.

"Well I did, and I like to stay and chat, but I must take my leave." the robot dragon took flight, as Interpol sirens could be heard, then the flying dino flew off.

"Sly get back here, if Carmelita sees you, she'll blame us for what happened." Bentley yelled as the van pulled up, Danny jumped in, Sly hesitated as he look down at Ricco's dead body,"Sly!"

"Coming." he said and jumped into the van, they drove off into the night, hearing the maniacal dark laughter of Sargeras, the robot dragon. The next day the previous nights events appeared in the newspapers.

_ Crime Lord Ricco Regar Found Dead Last Night!_

_Sly Cooper Is To Blame?_

The newspapers headlines said, below it showed a picture of Ricco Regar's head, eyes closed and face bloody, right next to it was the little Cooper symbol thing Sly used to lay down into vault's after he stole the

vaults secrets.

_Hot Latin Chick With Gun Believes Cooper And His Gang Is To Blame!_

The next picture showed Carmelita looking grumpy as Interpol officers in the background are leading away Ricco's surviving henchmen.

Whoa boy, Did Cooper really do that, I mean lay his trademark symbol next to Ricco's body, I dunno, but find out, in the next chapter: Storm Of The Dragon.

Please read and review


	3. Shadow Of The Wolf

**Danny Rentrix**

By VGDude

To The Reviewers

Shark-thank you for liking my stories

Ringtail-Thank you, your Sly and Claire stories rock

Seeiko-I'll try to harder to fix those problems

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, and related Sly Cooper charcters are copyrighted and owned by Sucker Punch, Danny Rentrix, Sargeras, Nato Fingas, Chief Colin O' Brian, and Regal Regar are owned by me.

Notes: I changed the title from Storm Of The Dragon to Shadow Of The Wolf, cause this chapter tells a little about Danny's past.

**Chapter 3: Shadow Of The Wolf**

**Setting: An old graveyard outside of Paris**

The moon was full and you could hear a wolf's howls from a mile away, but not tonight, Paris was under a tense moment, three days ago crime lord Ricco Regar was killed by the robot dragon, Sargeras who in turn puts Sly as the one who killed Ricco, but no one knows that yet, now this night was especially spooky especially at Paris ol' cemetery that looked like it was never tooken care of for a hundred years, on the nearby road, a black car drives up, stops and a coyote dressed in business suit and one eyepatch steps out holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Stay here until I come back." the coyote ordered his two henchmen, a pair of Doberman pinchers armed with Tommy Guns.

"You got it boss." said one of the Dobermans, the coyote armed only with the bouquet and a six-shooter/revolver walked through the dense cemetery until he reached a tombstone larger then the neighboring tombstones.

"Ricco, Ricco, you always were a poor loser." the coyote said throwing down the bouquet,"Ah, looks like Cooper finally hit the fan." the coyote turned around and started to walk away until a dark distant voice got his attention.

"Nato, Nato Fingas, where are you?" it said in it's dark dreary voice.

"Who's there?" Nato, the coyote pulled out his revolver and was trembling with his steps, that voice wasn't to his liking.

"I'm here for you, Nato, you haven't been keeping you payments up, my boss is pretty upset." the voice rang through the cemetery.

"I have no boss, I'm a free lancing person." Nato exclaimed, he was frightened now.

"Not anymore, the only payment you'll be making is in blood, you're blood." And two plasma shots came out of nowhere, each landind short of Nato's feet, Nato fired of some random shots, but nothing happened,"I'm right here." it said form behind a tombstone, Nato fired at it, but nothing was there, "I'm in the tree next to you." Nato fired at the tree, but the only thing that fell out was a kite, the cotoye kept walking untila plasma shot hit from the behind.

"Dammit, where the hell are you?"

"Right here, let's see how you do evading this." a missile came cruising at the coyote, who only ducked in the nick of time, now the coyote was really scared, somone was attacking and making a mockery of him, he decided to run away from this grave hunter, and escape the cemetery, but more plasma shots came around colliding around him, forcing to keep on a straight path, until he felt into hole that was digged for a new grave, he looked up and saw Sargeras looking down at him,"Well well well, looks like you'll get your funeral after all."

"No, please stop."

"See you in the afterlife." Sargeras said, and he fired another missile at an angel statue that was right above the hole, it came down crashing and squashing onto Nato Fingas, his blood leaking out from underneath the angel statue,"Well looks like I'll put another blame on Cooper." and Sargeras laid down another of those Cooper symbol things.

The next day, Interpol officers were investigating the site, seems someone reported about some racket in the cemetery, Inspector Fox was on the case, leading to find if Cooper really killed another crime lord, the second in a week.

"Well all we found left Natyo Fingas was a pulpy mess that was formerly the crime lord." It was a cheetah and the chief of Interpol at the time, Chief Colin O' Brian.

"Damn you Cooper." Carmelita said to herself.

"But to think Cooper really did this is doubtful, he may be a thief, but he's not prone to cause such gruesome deaths." the chief stated.

"You know what Cooper is capable of." replied Carmelita.

"I'm just saying judging by the damage cause to the surrounding areas, the scorch marks lying along the main path, those marks cau only been caused by a weapon similar to a shock pistol, and those bullet holes were caused only by a revolver, so I say that Fingas and whoever killed Fingas were having some sort of shootout before the assailant finushed Fingas off." the chief explained. Carmelita was starting to make sense that it wasn't Cooper who killed Ricco Regar then Nato Fingasm but who, a rogue Interpol officer, probably not, but possibly Sly's newfound friend, Danny Rentrix.

"I need a copy of Danny Rentrix's crime file, if that's ok with you." Carmelita asked the chief.

"Sure, sure, you can go home, we'll finish cleaning up this mess." but Carmelita didn't want to go home, she wanted to check out Danny's crime file, later at Interpol's old file storage room, she found Danny's file, and started to read it

_Name: Danny Rentrix_

_Age: Unknown_

_Orgins: Born to a wealthy family in Paris, France, mother was killed by a drunk driver, father disowned him to local orphanage, possibly he could've met up with Sly Cooper._

_Crimes Commited: Theft and Smuggling_

_Other Notes: Danny has stolen a shock pistol, but found he disliked it, so he customized it to his liking, customizations include Laser-Aiming Module, Sniper capabilities, and a rapid-fire mode, by holding down the trigger, the pistol could of kept firing._

Nothing in the crime file about dealings and killings, he seemed to be innocent of the recent murders, but the custom shock pistol really made Carmelita asked questions about Rentrix, it was all confusing.

"Where the hell did he come from?" she asked herself before Chief Brian came into her office.

"Go home Inspector Fox, you already done your share of work, go and relax I promise we'll take care of everything." Anything more confusing then Danny's file, it was how weird Chief Brian was acting lately.

**Setting: Cooper Hideout-Outside Of Paris**

"Ok, Sly it's your turn, who's your love interest?" asked Danny. Sly, Danny, Bentley, and Murray were all enjoying a 'Questions and Answers' game, it was Bentley's idea since the gang's day off was a Monday, and that day was Monday, the sun is setting.

"Oh you know who it is, nothing far from Carmelita." Sly replied with a sneer.

"So typical of him." Bentley sighed, then everyone laughed.

"Well Danny, did you have a love interest?" Sly asked since it was his turn.

"So happens I do, let's start with the beginning, I met this fellow thief back in the U.S. she was a raccoon, man was she pretty, anyways we got to start chatting, I told her about my thieving life, and she told me hers, she had a lot of trouble in her youth, something or someone named the Contessa gave her a lot of problems, and I mentioned your name, she said she knew you, sees you quite often on ThiefNet, anyways I told her about my whole tale of trying to locate you cause well, the U.S. was no place for me. Back to that girl, we hung out for a little bit, dating, went to places, took vacations, and more importantly, we stole, it was all her idea to steal, heck she taught me all about thieving, she said she learned from the best." Danny explained.

"Hmm, yeah she seems familar, but I can't place her." Sly said.

"Of course you can't, remember when that brick fell on your head, and you got a bad case of Amnesia." Bentley stated.

"Yeah, but we went our seperate ways, she went off to Canada, I came here to Paris." Danny got up and went outside, briefly leaving the others stunned. Danny walked outside and leaned against a tree, looking up at the bright moon that just came up,"I miss you, I wish I could of told you I loved you."

That's the end of Chapter 3, stay tuned for Chapter 4: The Plot Of All Plots

By the way, don't get mad me, Ringtail, if you think I'm using Claire, it's ok if you don't want me to mention it anymore, the whole idea popped into my head one day.


	4. The Plot Of All Plots

**Danny Rentrix**

By VGDude

**To The Reviewers:**

shark-thanks for keeping up with my story

Ringtail-Whew, I'm glad then:), thanks for keeping up with my story

**Disclaimer: **Sly Cooper, and related Sly Cooper characters are owned and copyrighted by Sucker Punch. Danny Rentrix, Sargeras, Chief Colin O' Brian, and Regal Regar,

also Thomas, Jess, Zetos, Timmy, and Jason Tinlot are owned by me.

**Chapter 4: The Plot Of All Plots**

**Part 1: Plot In The Planning Process**

Sargeras was flying towards to his secret hideout, he seemed quite glad with his winning streak: Killing Ricco Regar and Nato Fingas, and stealing the Baron's Necklace, but the rotten luck was he couldn't kill Sly Cooper, what the hell was wrong with him? Sure he blamed all the killings on Cooper, but how long would it take authorities to find out Cooper didn't really kill Ricco or Nato? His rotten luck kept burning in the metal interior of his robotic body. Landing down, he walked into a cave. Inside the cave was filled with machinery, computers, monitor screens, and other machinery that defied explanation.

"Ah Sargeras, you're finally back." it was a small mouse in a lab coat.

"Cut the crap, where the hell is my boss?" he coldly replied.

"Sargeras, Sargeras, for a robot dragon, you do have the temperment of a real dragon, if they ever existed." a voice ranged through the room.

"Who's there?"

"Why I'm your boss." (Kinda ironic how a bad guy makes his appearenece?) a dark cloaked figure stepped out from the darkness, a hood covering the figure's face.

"What kind of boss hides his way from his employees anyway?"

"Ah, the best kind, I see you gotten rid of Ricco Regar and Nato Fingas, but you forgot one."

"And who the hell is that?" Sargeras replied, he was beginning to dislike his boss more and more, if you could call it dislike.

"Ricco's older brother Regal."

"I'll get on it."

"Hold on, we got a bigger problem."

"What is it?"

"Just let me bring out a few friends." the dark figure held out a metallic arm that resembled a falcon's leg and talon, he was holding a remote switch and pressed a button. Instantly more figures appeared in the room: A Puma, A Hyena, and Chief Colin O' Brian. Chief Colin O' Brian?

"You never told me you had any other accomplices." Sargeras stated coldly.

"Yes us neither, especially the one who killed two of your former employees and blamed it on Sly Cooper." Chief Brian said, coldly staring at Sargeras who stared back.

"Hey now is not a time to fight, now Sargeras let me introduce you to Jess." the cloaked figure motioned to the female calm puma,"And Thomas." and he pointed to the twitchy hyena,"Now we have to come up with a plan to rid ourselves of the pestering Cooper.

"Yes and from what our boss tells us, you've had a bit of trouble with Sly Cooper." Chief Brian said.

"And adding onto that, you had a few run-in with Danny Rentrix, am I not mistaken?" asked Jess.

"Yes Danny, he's a wily one, that wolf, it be hard to take him down, believe me I know." Thomas the hyena added, he then started to bite his arms because of a bad flea problem.

"Rentrix is no problem, he can be taken down easily, Cooper on the other hand, will prove to be a challenge."Sargeras stated.

"Which brings me back to our plan, tonight President Jason Tinlot of Arcorp Industries is presenting a new weapons module that he hopes to be a big help to Interpol, but knowing Interpol as Chief Brian has told me, they will not take many weapons beyond lethal or weapons of extermination. However that does not prevent us from taking that weapon module, Jason plans to hold a party for his guests, so stealing this gadget will prove quite challenging, Jess, you and Thomas will provide a sneaky distraction, get the guards away from the main area, Sargeras will then proceed to the room where the module is being held and steal it, then set these seismic charges, and blow up all of Arcorp before anyone knew what hit them, if all goes well, we can complete this heist without any problems.

_Meanwhile at the Cooper hideout_

"Hey Sly, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked the raccoon.

"Sure, what is it?" Sly replied

"Help me sneak into Arcorp Industries and make off with a weapon module?"

"Is it for your Shock Pistol?"

"No, I just want to nab it before that damn robot dragon does."

"Ok, we'll take Bentley and Murray along, just in case."

**Part 2: Plot In Motion**

Sargeras, Jess, Thomas, Chief Brian and the hooded falcon head towards Arcorp in means of a recolored police chopper, beating the Cooper gang by 15 minutes, upon landing each jumped and started to perform their assgined duties.

"Ah Chief Brian, you job is to lead Interpol officers off course, since you're well known at Interpol, everyone would basically follow you, the rest of you know your jobs, now get to it, and don't return without getting me that moudle, Sargeras.

Fireworks filled the sky, as Jason Tinlot started the party, many guests took their seats, as Jason started his speech,"Ladies and Gentlemen, Friends and Family Members, I am glad that you can all can come, tonight Arcorp is presenting a new weapon module that we hope it will be useful to Interpol." Jason motioned towards Carmelita who was in a long elegant red dress, and to a coyote who was Regal Regar, Ricco's twin brother and the right hand man to Chief Brian of Interpol, all the guests started to clap loudly.

"Where the hell is the chief, Regal?" Carmelita asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know, he.. he might be coming." Regal was in a nervous state, his brother Ricco was killed by someone or something, and he believed that someone or something would finish the job, after much of the speech was over, many people were dining, drinking wine and chating, while in the middle of a conversation, Jason's son Timmy came walking up to him.

"Daddy, can we go play Scrabble now like you promised?" he asked with innocent eyes.

"Not now, Tommy, can't you see your dad busy in some very money consuming deals here, we can play later."

"You never keep your promises." Timmy stated and he started to walk away, his head low, tears forming his eyes and dropping onto the ground, this was the 326th time his dad promised he would play with him, but failed to do so, in often Timmy grew up alone, his only playmates were the life-size robot figurines that Arcorp's scientists made for him for his last few birthdays, Timmy walked into a secured room where the weapon module was presented earlier, it was shaped like a tv remote, but had a small satelite dish thing on top, the purpose of it was that a weapon can pinpoint a target if only the user willed it to,"Stupid machine, all my dad cares about are his stupid inventions and money more then me, none of thi would happen if mom was still alive." He kept walking, made a right turn and came face to face with Sargeras,"Hello." Timmy said,"Are you one of those scientists' latest toys they built for me?"

_Oh Crap_, Sargeras thought, killing off normal adults is one thing, but killing children was way off the league, even though he was a robot and made evil and full of destruction, he couldn't help but some remorse to this innocent child.

"Are you going to play with me?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, I overheard about you hating the things your dad makes, so in for a favor, I can take away your dad's latest creation, and he'll be forced to play with you forever."

"Yay, the thing is over there." Timmy pointed to the module that was protected by a glass case, Sargeras walked to the case and made to break it, but Timmy stopped him,"You're going to sound the alarm doing that, here let me get it for you." Timmy input a code into a nearby terminal and a noise was made that all the alarms in the room were shut down.

Just who was this kid, Sargeras was thinking, he broke the case and picked up the module, and made to walk out of the room.

"Are you going to play with me now." Timmy asked.

"Sure, sure I will, here I got something for you." the robot dragon held out a his claw, Timmy walk towards it, Sargeras opened his claw and a purple mist shot out Timmy, a Sleeping Mist, Timmy fell, but Sargeras caught him in his other hand,"You make a fine thief."

_The gardens outside..._

Jess and Thomas were taking down guards, Jess pounced on them and knocked them out, Thomas gathered them all up," I swear guards are getting dumber all the time." Jess said, and at that moment, Sly and Danny came walking up.

"Well if it isn't Cooper and h-his pal Re-Rent-Rentrix." Thomas said, in between scratching himself because of the constant fleas pestering him.

"The boss said we should avoid any conflicts, but this one seems worth it." Jess said, she brought out 4 Shuriken Stars and Thomas brought out his two automatic pistols.

"If it's a conflict you want, you have it." Danny stated bringing out his Iron Mallet, Sly doing the same with his cane. Jess went first and threw the ninja stars at Sly, he was able to repel 3 of them with his cane, the 4th nicking his chin, a trickle of blood fell to the ground. Danny jumped between a few trees as a shower of bullets flew overhead, many of them colliding with branches and statues,"A mallet is no good against a guy with guns." Danny brought out his Shock Pistol and returned the rapid fire assault, Thomas ducked as many plasma shots collided into the ground around him.

"Let's lead them to Sargeras." Jess said and both she and Thomas hightailed it off into the interior of Arcorp, Sly and Danny kept chase until they ran into Sargeras,

"Well if it isn't our good buddy, ready for round 2." Sly said, and both he and Danny ran at Sargeras.

"You rookie thieves couldn't catch me in a 100 years." Sargeras stated, as ran at the two thieves, Sly learned from his mistakes and jumped, spinned in mid-air and slap the dragon's knees with his came making him trip.

"Damn you." Sargeras stated, got up and turn to them and smiled,"Have I got a new trick for you." He opened his mouth, and flash of red came out, Sly and Danny jumped out of the way as a barrage of flames came at their way,"A dragon has the ability to breathe fire, so I said to myself, why not use that ability to my advantage." And he fired another barrage of flames at the two thieves whose thieving skills narrowly prevented them from getting cooked.

"Wow, that's hot." Sly said, "Keep him busy, I'll try and take a shot at him." Danny said. Danny got behind Sargeras and fired, one plasma shot collided with the dragon's right wing, Sargeras switched to his Shock Cannons that did more damage then a Shock Pistol. The entire area was covered in scorch marks. Sly jumped onto the dragon's back, but was thrown off rather quickly from the dragon's immense strentgh, and thrown into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Who wants cooked raccoon?" Sargeras sarcastically asked and fired another barrage of flames at the cardboard boxes that caught fire, however Danny risked his life and ran in to save Sly's life, a moment before the flames fried the boxes. At that moment, Sargeras took flight, and flew out a window, Sly and Danny followed jumping out the window, rail climbing up a leaning pipe to a nearby tower that served as a helipad, when they finally reached the helipad, they got a big surprise. Jess, Thomas, Chief Brian, Sargeras were standing there, holding the module, and the hooden falcon was there, holding the sleeping Timmy in his talon.

"Leave the kid alone, Zetos!" Danny yelled, the hooded falcon was stunned by being called his original name, Chief Brian also looked very stunned, he didn't neither Jess, Thomas, or Sargeras knew their boss' name.

"Always putting others ahead of you eh Rentrix? That's what always led to your downfall." Zetos said, Danny scowled and made to attack, but Zetos made a warning motion to make him stop,"I wouldn't do that, you see knowing you, you don't like seeing an innocent being getting hurt, so here's your choice, relent to me the module, save the kid's life, or take the module and kill the kid. What will it be?"

"I... I'll let you have the module." Danny admited defeat.

"Good boy, now we have no more use for this little boy." Zetos walked towards to the edge of the helipad, in terms of dropping Timmy to his doom 15 stories below, Zetos released his grip a little bit.

"No!" It wasn't Sly or Danny that said that, but Sargeras said that,"Boss, don't do this, we have the module, let the kid go, like you promised, for the module.

"Oh I'll let him go." Zetos said, and he fully released his grip, Timmy started falling, Danny took a running start and ran past Zetos jumping off the tower in hopes of saving Timmy, going into a dive to pick up speed to go below and catch Timmy before he hit bottom in a few minutes, and the last moment possible, Danny caught Timmy, and landed safely on a wire, rail sliding to the bottom, he got up, leaving Timmy by a tree and firing a flare into the sky, he ran off.

"Damn Rentrix, well no matter, we got what we came for, let's go, we'll be seeing each other again real soon Sly Cooper." The redesigned police chopper came landing down and everyone except Zetos got aboard,"And I mean real soon!" and with a smile got on board to, leaving Sly puzzled.

_Later in Interpol_

Regal and Carmelita returned to the office and changed back into their normal uniforms,"That wasn't so bad." Regal said.

"Yeah it wasn't." Carmelita said and she felt glad, Cooper didn't make off with the weapon module, there was a knock on the door and Chief Brian came in.

"Sorry if I wasn't bothering you, but I wondered if you two come get a quick coffee with me down at the cafeteria.

"Sure why not, I could use a quick cup of Jo." Regal said, the three walked to the cafefore opening the door, Chief Brian gave a quick snicker to himself, the doors opened and Carmelita and Regal found themselves face to face with Zetos, Carmelita took out her shock pistol and fired at Zetos, he held out his hand absorbed the shots, and Carmelita's pistol became magentically attracted to Zetos falcon hand.

"I was wondering Inspector Fox if you and Regal here would enjoy some refreshments." Zetos said, Regal and Carmelita made to turn around, but Jess and Thomas were now blocking the doorway, they turned to face Zetos, and Sargeras came walking in from outside the shadows and stood next to his boss.

"I'm sorry, they took Interpol by surprise, there was nothing we can do, but to follow their orders." Chief Brian said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that to, chief!" Carmelita said coldly, Jess and Thomas walked out of the room, and the cafeteria doors closed, leaving the hyena and puma guarding the door, and hearing the maniacal falcon's laughter.

_Whoa boy, now look's what's happened,Carmelita is tooken hostage, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been to busy with school, I promise to make more updates sooner, stay in touch for Chapter 5: Rescue Of Love, Please review._


	5. Resuce Of Love

**Danny Rentrix**

By VGDude

**To The Reviewers:**

shark-thanks for reading

Ringtail-Hey thanks, homework keeps me down too.

**Disclaimer: **Sly Cooper, and related Sly Cooper characters are owned and copyrighted by Sucker Punch. Danny Rentrix, Sargeras, Chief Colin O' Brian, and Regal Regar, also Thomas, Jess, Zetos.

**Note: It took me so longto update, because I have so much homework**

**Chapter 5: Rescue Of Love**

"Dang it!" Sly pounded his fist on the living room coffee table as the gang got back from the failed Arcorp heist.

"Now now Sly, it's not that bad." Bentley said walking putting down his crossbow.

"Yeah, Sly it could've been worse, a lot worse, an innocent life could've been lost." Danny agreed.

"So now what do we do?" Murray asked.

"Lay low, if that mysterious falcon is still operating around, it could be dangerous to pull off anymore heists." Bentley said.

"No more heists, Bentley, how long have you known me?" Sly asked the turtle.

"Pratically my whole life." the turtle snapped back.

"Exactly, you know I can't live without performing heists." Sly stated.

"But with that robot dragon, the mysterious falcon, his three new cohorts: the puma and hyena and Interpol's current chief." Danny listed off.

"If that falcon leads to Chief Brian, that leads to Interpol, and that leads... oh god!" Bentley gasped.

"What's wrong Bentley?"

"After Interpol, it leads to... it leads to Carmelita."

"I won't let that falcon touch her!" Sly said through gritted teeth.

_Back At Interpol_

"Chief Brian, what the hell is going on?" Carmelita demanded.

"It's simple, we're planning to unleash something magnificent onto the planet, something that will revolutionize the idea of mutation." Chief Brian said tieing up Carmelita and Regal Regar to chairs with ropes (The old classic caper trap always works).

"And I trusted you, you always told me I had the rights to do anything I wanted to do."

"You believed me, of what I was telling I had no belief in you." while that was happening, Regal stared at Sargeras who was standing near a window looking out it then he returned the stare, Regal immediately turned his head away, Sargeras did the same, looking back out the window, arms folded, wings moving a calm hovering way.

"Is it set?" Zetos asked walking on.

"Yes sir, it is, it is, I worked really hard on it." Thomas said, bowing.

"Alright, time to set this device, as you can see Inspector Fox, this device is the Andropy Anglo Laser, designed by scientists back in the early 70s to rearrange matter wherever the weapon's beam collided with, it was the owner of the Baron's Necklace who was part of the creation of this weapon, Baron Daxis Sotoya, however when the World Peace Corps found out about this weapon, they sent troops in to destroy the weapon and research that was put into it, hoping that a second couldn't be built. However, the didn't destroy those things, they kept the research and left the weapon to rust in Paris, on the site where Interpol would soon build one of it's offices.

"You monster!" Carmelita yelled.

"Thank you, now let me get back to my history lesson, When the Andropy Anglo Laser was put away, it lost some crucial componets that if needed to work, we acquired most of the componets, except for one, however Arcorp's weapon module proved to be an excellent replacement, the original componet was the heart of hate, more then one of those could exist, some say if was gift to Baron Daxis from the master thief, Clockwerk. Other rumors I don't know about, on it's own the laser rearranges matter, but thanks to the Baron's Necklace and Ninclon-64, we can change all that.

"I don't believe you."

"It's all true Inspector, you see the Baron's Necklace is magical, it can change it's user into something he or she wishes to be, add that to the laser, and now you can change other beings into something you wish, add the fragile fuel, Ninclon-64, and the one changed will transform into something that wreak down havoc and destruction. Now let's use it on good ol' Regal." The laser pointed down at Regal, "Fire when ready." the laser opened fire and a bright purple beam shot out and collided with Regal, transforming the once handsome German Shepherd into a ravenous mutant destructive creature.

"Ha ha ha, it works, it works, I wonder what would happen if I unleash this weapon onto the citizens of Paris, think of the chaos." Zetos laughed with glee.

"You'll sure show them boss." Thomas said.

"Boss, we got a problem." Chief Brian came running in.

"What is it?"

"Cooper's Here."

Murray had busted down the front doors of Interpol's office, Sly and Danny ran in first, followed by Bentley, Murray came in last.

"Ok guys I designed a plan." Bentley said.

"Now? But Carmelita maybe in danger." Sly complained.

"Just let me explain Sly, first if we're going to resuce Carmelita, we need to cut Interpol's security system, Murray we can rely on you and Danny to do that, Sly you and me will need to reach the main terminal, from there I can hack into the network and put a stop on anything that falcon is doing. Next Sly and Danny will need to use their stealth skills to make it through Interpol's halls, I bet there's guards around there, so be careful, let's get this mission started."

**Mission 1: Security Situation**

"Get a move on Murray, we'll never make it if you keep slowing us down." Danny yelled running down a hall to reach the security room.

"Hold on Danny, I can't run as fast as you." Murray whined. The two reached the main security room where their mission was to disable all security in the area.

"Well here's the terminal, but how do we shut off the security?" Danny asked.

"'The Murray' always has an idea." Murray proudly stated, he picked up a metal box and threw it at the terminal, it exploded and caused quite a racket, which awoke a nearby security robot.

"Nice thinking Murray, but you forgot the idea that every police place has a backup security force, like this robot... ROBOT?" Danny yelped as 3 laser beams erupted around him. The security robot was closing in firing off more laser beams at the two thieves, Danny brought out his shock pistol and returned fire, his shots either did no damage or were just repeled off the robot's thick armor.

"I got it Danny." Murray stated as he picked up a box full of explosives,"Fire a shot underneath that robot's right arm, it will create a hole, then I can throw this and ignite the explosives as soon as the the box hits it's target.

"Just like the strategy Sly and Carmelita used to take down Clockwerk, brilliant idea Murray, even Bentley would of never thought of that up, it is crazy, but it just might work." Danny ran to the right of the robot and fired a shot at circular object underneath the robot's right arm, it made a correct hit, Murray proceeded and threw the box of explosives at the area where Danny's shot hit, the box touched the hole and exploded, blowing off the robot's right arm, they repeated the same strategy for the robots left arm. All was left was the head.

"You can finish this guy off." Murray said as he threw some bombs at the robot's head, Danny jumped and slammed his iron mallet down on top of the robot's head, it seemed the robot was dazed, but then it stop functioning and crashed to the ground.

"Great job Murray, consider this mission done." Danny clapped hands with Murray

**Mission 2: Hacking The Foes**

"Danny and Murray have got their mission done, now let's do ours, lead the way to the main terminal office, Sly." Bentley loaded up his crossbow. Sly and Bentley made their way around the corridors of Interpol until they ran into a few Interpol officers, but something wasn't right about them.

"Duck for cover Bentley!" Sly yelled, the two ducked in time as the officers all brought out shock pistols and began firing, but due to their inexperience, the shock pistol blasts were tearing the whole room apart.

"I don't get it Sly, why is Interpol attacking us, when they could be looking for Carmelita." Bentley asked while throwing a few snooze bombs,

"They must be hypnotized or something, the falcon must have some mind control invention or something." After a few snooze bombs and cane strikes later, the two beat the officers and pressed on, until they reached the main terminal room, Bentley put his hacking skills to the test, while Sly stood guard.

"Geez, Interpol has really upgraded their codes since we last hacked into them, I already lost two of my hackmates already. Bentley stated pressing furiously on the keyboard.

"Keep trying Bentley." Bentley's hack tank and two ally hack tanks were known as hackmates by Bentley journeyed down a narrow path until they reached a huge red guardian tank, it took some heavy firing and maneuvering, but Bentley won the battle.

"Perfect, now that sleazy falcon's operations are now inoperable no matter how hard he tried to put it back online." On the other side of the facility, the laser was ready to transform Carmelita into another mutant monster, but it instantly broke down.

"Boss, we got a problem." Jess came walking into the room.

"What is it?" Zetos asked.

"Seems Cooper's brainy turtle friend has hacked into our program and deleted it."

"Damn him, no matter, send Regal out to capture Cooper, just Cooper, kill the others." Zetos ordered.

**Mission 3: Cooper Captured**

Sly and Danny were running down the halls taking down Interpol officers as they went along, Sly with his cane and Danny with his shock pistol.

"Ok guys, upon reaching the next hall hang a left and you'll reach the room where Carmelita is." Bentley explained through a microphone. The two turned a corner, but Danny was slammed against a wall and knocked unconcious, Sly turned to help his friend, but was knocked out to, later he found himself strapped to a table, next to him he could see Carmelita staring right back at him.

"Cooper, what the hell are you doing here?" Carmelita asked.

"Uh, just rescuing you Inspector Fox." Sly replied.

"Rescue, rescue of what?"

"You could it call it a 'Rescue Of Love.' "

"Looks like both of us need the rescuing.

_Oh man, Sly and Carmelita are both captured, what's going to happen? Find out in Chapter 6: Renegade On The Run_


	6. Renegade On The Run

**Danny Rentrix**

By VGDude

**To The Reviewers:**

shark-Thanks for keeping up with the chapters

Rebellion Thief Leader Seeiko-Thanks for reading

sessho-maru007-Always glad to see a new reviewer

**Disclaimer: **Sly Cooper, and related Sly Cooper characters are owned and copyrighted by Sucker Punch. Danny Rentrix, Sargeras, Chief Colin O' Brian, and Regal Regar, also Thomas, Jess, Zetos.

**Note: It took me so long to update, my internet service was shut down**

**Chapter 6: Renegade On The Run**

**In a secret area of Interpol**

"Now that we have mister Cooper in place, I think we can proceed with the demonstration, Chief Brian activate the laser!" Zetos commanded. Sly layed locked to a wall held by brackets, he lazily looked around, looking for any signs to escape. He saw all the villains there: Chief Brian, head of Interpol. Thomas, the maniacal hyena. Jess, the calm yet dangerous puma. Sargeras, the robot dragon that caused the whole mishap in the first place, but what he did at the encounter at Arcorp Sly wasn't so sure of him, and Zetos, the evil falcon leader of the group, he sort of reminded Sly of Clockwerk: Evil, devious, yet smart in his plots, the main contrasts were that Clockwerk was a huge owl, Zetos was a falcon the size of six-foot being.

"Ugh let me go!" Sly yelled at Zetos.

"Why Cooper? So you can just your cane and smash my head senseless, Chief Brian, is that laser ready yet?

"It is sir, commence firing now." Chief Brian replied, the laser positioned itself at Sly and a red beam shot out instantly and collided with Sly, the master thief scream in pain as the overwhelming energy was throbbing around him making his joints, bones, and muscles have seizures. Red electricity were seen popping out of the raccoon's body, how much abuse can a raccoon take? Sly kept on screaming as the the laser was firing into his chest.

"What's the power reading now?" Zetos asked.

"Power reading is at 50" Chief Brian stated.

"Take it up to 75." Sly screamed even harder as the laser's power was raised, more red electricity crackled out of Sly's body snapping feriously into the air, smoke was rising from Sly's body, which meant Sly's body wasn't only being tortured, he was being cooked. Watching all this while tied to a chair was Carmelita, though how much she hated Sly and for what he stood for, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**On the other side of Interpol**

"What'd ya mean you lost him?" Bentley yelled.

"Don't get so uptight Bentley, Regal came up and ambushed us, he knocked me out and my guess is he took Sly and ran off.

"Don't get so uptight, we'll find a way to rescue Sly." Murray said.

"Right, we'll find, I know we'll find him." Danny exclaimed.

**Back in the secret area**

"So Sly Cooper hasn't succumbed to the effects of the laser yet, amazing, Chief Brian, put the laser's power at full 100, but hold your fire." Zetos walked to Sly who ws panting very lightly, smoke coming from his body, red electricity still flowing around him,"Well Cooper, how do you feel, wonderful? Terrible? I dunno unless you speak."

"Go To Hell!" Sly growled.

"My my, you must work on your problems Sly, maybe a psychologist can dop that. Sorry you can't though, since you refuse to become a creation of mine, you must die!" The laser turned on again and Sly fewlt the full force, it was four times more painful then what he felt at 75, Sargeras came in and looked at the screaming Cooper, stared him for awhile then stared at Zetos who was bounding around happily.

"Cooper..." was the only thing she said seeing Sly, trying to fight back tears. Sargeras looked back at Cooper, then to Zetos, to Sly, to Zetos, to Sly. He waited for awhile, in his metal cold body, he felt little remorse for Cooper. He turned to Zetos and changed his hands to the Dual Shock Cannons, Zetos saw this and stopped dancing.

"Sargeras what are you doing?" Zetos barked.

"Doing what I should've done in the beginning." He open fired, both plasma shots collided with Zetos, sent him flying and collided with a wall, Sargeras then pointed one of his shock cannons at Chief Brian who wasn't paying attention, he fired, the blast hit the chief, he fell out of seat from manning the laser, knocked out. Finally he turned his body to the laser himself. He then open fired, firing many plasma shots and missiles at the laser. It exploded into many pieces, the laser aiming module, Baron's Necklace, and a whole bunch of the hazardous Ninclon-64 spilled onto the floor. At that moment Danny, Bentley, and Murray entered the room.

"Sly!" Bentley yelled, Sly wasn't moving, Sargeras came up to Sly.

"Let's get you out of here." Sargeras activated a cutting laser and cutted all the brackets holding Sly to the wall.

"I'll take him." Murray said, as he grabbed hold of Sly's limp body, while Sargeras went over to cut off Carmelita's brackets, she started to complain, but he knocked out with some sleep gas.

"Bentley, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he turned around, Betnely was busy scooping up some samples of the Ninclon-64 and placing them into canisters.

"Good enough, I need to run some analysis tests when we get back." Bentley said catching up to them.

"Then let's move." The four made it outside of Interpol, and went into the getaway van. Back inside the Interpol, Zetos was coming too.

"What the hell?" His Laser had been destroyed, but the parts, they still remained intact despite the fact they were all seperated, so the rumors were true, the laser was also a gift from Clockwerk, using the same metal alloy so it would never rust or age. Chief Brian and Jess and Thomas came up.

"What now boss?" Chief Brian asked, rubbing his head since it hurt.

"We'll each split up and lie low for awhile, we'll all go to seperate parts of the world. Each of you, take a gathering of the parts, Sly Cooper has seen the last of me yet." Zetos said as he looked out the window.

_"Dad can you read me the Thievius Raccoonus again?" was young Sly's question as he sat on dad's lap._

_"OK Sly, just one more time for tonight." his dad replied,"Which one do you want to hear?"_

_"Tell me about Rioichi." Sly said._

_"Well Rioichi was one of the most well known Coopers of all time, he resorted to his thievery to Japan a lot, but sometimes he ventured out if the cause was needed, he perfected one of the Cooper family's oldest and most respected moves, the Ninja Spire jump." his dad explained._

_"When I grow up, I'm going to be like Rioichi." Sly excitedly said._

_"Yeah, Sly you can be like Rioichi." his dad laughed, but there was a knocking on the door, his dad got up and looked out a peerhole then turned to Sly with a stern voice,"Sly get into the closet now!"_

_"But dad?"_

_"Now Sly, you'll be safer there." Sly's dad ran to a wall and grabbed the infamous Cooper cane,"Take this, it will help where ever you go." Sly shut the closet door, for a moment it seemed like silence, hen he heard the front door crash open, Sly opened the closet door a little, so he could peek outside, at that moment he saw his dad fall to the floor dead._

_"Dad..." Sly said softly, as tears swelled up in his eyes and well to the floor, the last thing he saw was the shadow of a big bird._

Sly Cooper woke, he looked around and saw they were back at the hideout, Sly felt troubled about that dream, of all the times he sleep or take a nap, that dream was the one he had most. H ehad ridden himself of the threat of Clockwerk twice, once he fought Clockwerk himself, and the second when the double-crosser Neyla infused her body with the robotic owl to form Clock-La. He was still having these dreams however and he wondered if the meance of Clockwerk can truly be gone. Sly walk to the main room, Sargeras was leaning against a wall looking out a window, Bentley was tinkering with a new gadget he bought from ThiefNet, Murray was eating a cheeseburger and drinking a choclate milkshake, Danny, where did Danny go, he saw through the window where Sargeras was that Danny was outside, so he went outside as well.

"Hey Danny." Sly said as he walked off.

"Hey... Sly, how you doing" Danny replied almost guitily.

"Something wrong?"

"No... well yes. You see when Regal attacked us, knocked me out and dragged you away, it sort of reminded me of being back at the orphanage, we had so much fun there, until I got adopted, and I felt we never meet each other again."

"Danny, no matter where each of us goes, or if we all break up, we'll still be friends." Sly sighed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hmmm, it seemed so simple back then, back with the Fiendish Five and the Klaww Gang, it was a difficult task, but simple to do, now with this falcon on the loose, it seems things will get harder."

"Maybe so."

"Where's Carmelita?"

"She took a cab to a hotel, she never left your bedside when you were asleep until your status returned to normal."

"That's different from Inspector Fox."

"Yeah, you had this really high temperature and stuff, probably from the laser's sideeffects."

"Well when we get better, I'm raring to go to catch that falcon.

"Yeah me too, it won' be easy." Danny laughed.

"It's never easy." Sly said and they got up and walked back into the hideout.

**Most heists are never easy my dad told me, you got to have plans and back-up plans. All well all of us were safe and sound, Sargeras was that robot dragon's, but why did he help us, I'm not sure why, but maybe I'll find out. Right now our focus is on catching the falcon and his cohorts, each of them have split up, each taking parts of the Anglo Andropy Laser. If I'm going to stop that laser from being reassembled, I need to steal those parts. No matter, with Danny, Sargeras, and hopefully Carmelita, we can stop that falcon in his tracks.**


End file.
